Strange Angels
by Abigail15Sage
Summary: I'm different. So is she. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's part of the Stranges. A group of Angels without a true form. The strongest kind are the Miracles. They feed off the moon. I'm a miracle. And she's my Angel. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Cursed Lips

Full summary: I'm different. I know that well enough. So is she. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's part of the Stranges. A group of Angels without a true form. The strongest kind are the Miracles. They feed off the moon. I'm a miracle. And she's my Angel. She knows I'm dangerous and I know she's deadly. She knows I love her and I know she doesn't. SasuSaku

Strange Angels by Abigail15Sage

*-*-Abigail15Sage*-*-*

Ch.1 Cursed lips

_**"Men are natural warriors, but a women in battle is truly bloodthirsty."**_

_**-old Scottish saying**_

A beauty like no other stood on the cliffs edge.

Her hair the color of spring's first sunset.

Her eyes the shade of a million green forests.

It was almost time to begin.

She had a certain job to do.

A certain someone to look after.

A certain life to change.

A certain person to protect.

A strong wind pushed from behind her and she slowly let its force tip her over the cliffs edge. She dropped through the air head first, quickly and gracefully. The ocean below roared to life as in hunger. Wanting to swallow her whole.

"Mist." Her lips formed the words and as if following her orders, her body evaporated into thin air. Tiny sprinkles off mist floated to the ocean's waves and in the instant the mist and waves made contact…the violent waters stood still.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"Sasuke?" Ino's teeth bit done on her lower lip in nervousness and even in my drunken state I realized something was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" I squeezed her knee softly, "You've been acting weird all week."

"Yeah…there's a reason for that." She wouldn't look me in the eyes and I laid my beer can down on the dirt before wrapping her in my arms.

"Wanna' talk to me about it?" I was used to this sort of thing. When women acted nervous, you hold them tight. _Check. _When women hesitate, you offer to listen. _Check. _

"I guess I have to." She gulped done spit and mumbled, "You deserve to know anyway."

I sighed, "Did you and Ten Ten shoplift again? I swear your going to get caught someday."

"Umm, yes." She barely laughed, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you…Sasuke-"

I suddenly looked up at the sky. Ever since I turned eighteen yesterday, I've been feeling this strange pull to the moon. Not like a hypnotizing pull, just a vibe. Like it was giving off energy and the best way to get it was to stare. Then I noticed that Ino had stopped talking and I forced my gaze to rip from the moon and back to her. She was pretty. In the kind of way that made me feel lucky she was mine.

"Sorry Ino. You were saying?"

"Well…remember last Friday? At the movies?"

"Uhuh." I was listening. I really was. But the sky was much prettier to look at. So I tucked her head under my chin, and gazed up at the moon.

"Sasuke, remember when I went to the bathroom half way through the movie?"

"Sure I do, you missed all the gore."

"Uhuh…Sasuke I didn't really go to the restroom."

"Okay.." I was half here with her, but also half up there. So I didn't catch the sudden sniff or the way she balled her fist and pressed it to her lips to keep from sobbing. So what she told me next completely caught me off guard.

"I slept with Sasori."

Suddenly the pull to the moon disappeared and I was crashing down back to earth. Like a rope had connected us together, but it had been cut.

Ino pulled herself from my chest and stared up at me with eyes full of tears. But I wasn't looking at her. Instead I stared at the trees. The rocks spread out here and there in the clearing. My car parked behind a cooler of drinks. Everything, anything but her.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

That's when something snapped inside of me. Like a rubber ban stretched out to as far as it could and then suddenly released. A wave of emotions coursed through my body. Intense Anger, humiliation, betrayal but most of all…power.

I pushed myself up from the fallen tree truck that we both sat upon and ran a hand through my hair, panting wildly. It felt like a million hands were scratching at my skin. Clawing at me! But at the same time, I felt a million hands caressing me as well. Trying to comfort me. I had never felt anything like it before. It was both agonizing and pleasurable. Blood welled in my mouth when I bit down on my tongue and it tasted good.

"Sasuke?" Ino scurried up from the truck and stood at my side with her arms hugging her chest.

"How dare you!" I snapped my head in her direction and she stifled a sob.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"Is that all you can say?" I let out a loud, evil laugh. I had no idea where it came from. I barely laughed in general. Let alone like this.

I threw my gaze up at the sky and there it was. The moon. The pull from before was so strong now, I felt like I could float towards it.

"Sasuke! I swear, I will never do it again! Please-"

Why? Why did she have to keep interrupting every time I tried to feel the moon. It was giving off something…some sort of power…and I wanted it.

"Sasuke, your shivering!"

I wasn't shivering. In fact I was covered in searing heat. Every inch of my body felt like it was under flames and these flames ate away all of my judgment. I was shaking from anger. _How dare she! _From excitement.

"Baby please-" She took my arm. Her fingers were as cold as ice against my skin. So cold that it burned even me, and I growled maliciously.

"Don't touch me!" I took her by the neck and threw her through the air. She landed and hit her head on a sharp rock with a cry. Her head was bleeding and her eyes were closed. But I knew she wasn't dead. I just knew. And all I could think about was how good it would feel to finish her off myself.

I let out another laugh, one that scared even me, and took a step towards her limp body.

"Blind him." A voice so smooth and beautiful spoke from all directions. It was curt and quick, but it echoed throughout my mind.

I stopped in my tracks as a thick fog filled the clearing. So thick that I couldn't see my own feet, let alone Ino.

No…it wasn't fog, but mist. Trillions of tiny droplets floated in the air and clung to my skin. Like an embrace…

As if by habit I snapped my head up to face the moon and growled when I couldn't see it anymore. The mist blocked it from my view.

The embrace slowly turned into something else, it felt more dangerous…like a restraint.

A hand brushed my collarbone and I swirled around ready to kill. But there was nothing there. Just mist.

This time a pair of cool lips grazed my collarbone. Kissing it once, softly. I tried to turn again, but the mist kept me frozen in place and I shouted out a unfamiliar name.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke…" I could feel the lips move on my skin as it answered me.

But before I could say anything else the lips suddenly left. I couldn't feel them on me anymore. But in their place they left an agonizing burn. Like someone let out a cigarette bud directly on my skin.

I fell to my knees and grasped the spot where the lips had been. It almost felt like a knife, piercing through my skin. A knife coated in poison. Because only seconds later, the pain spread throughout my body.

I gasped for breathe as the knife's poison flowed throughout my veins. Piercing cries of pain surrounded me in every direction. It only took me seconds to realize it was my own screams.

Slowly, I brought my hand to my face, palms spread. The poison licked at my fingers and I gagged on my own screams as black ink swirled on my skin like a moving tattoo. My eyes roamed up my wrist, forearm and shoulder. The ink was everywhere!

"Sleep Sasuke..." The voice from before whispered in my ear, and my body suddenly went limp. My face pressed into the dirt and I choked on dust and dirt until a warm hand turned my cheek to the side.

"Sak-ur-a…" My vision was clouded by mist. But even so, I could have sworn I saw a flash of color.

A hint of pink.

I had never been the same since.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret and truth

**A/N-Thanks for everybody who added this story to their favs/alerts!**

**Gracious to my lovely reviewers!**

**-If you go on my homepage I have one other story! Its nothing like this one. In fact there're complete opposites! There's romance in both, that's a promise. But this one is more dark…and imaginary hehe**

**VERY IMPORTANT! I've been thinking about making a soundtrack for my stories! And I've chosen Sakura's theme for this story! If anyone is interested in listening to it while you read, that'll be great. In fact, I highly recommend it. Since I was listening to it while I typed it all up. I didn't come up with it so I obviously don't own it. I just own this story!**

**Go to my Profile for the LINK please! =)**

**ENJOY!**

***-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-***

**Ch.2 Secret and truth**

"_**Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."-Mark Overby**_

**T**wo pairs of hands grazed the young blonde's cheek and left a trail of tingling warmth.

**O**ne tip of a finger pressed to the young girls temple and thousands of memories poured out like a gushing river.

**V**ibrantgreen eyes slid shut and she listened to those memories.

**F**alling in the mud at five.

**R**earranging flowers in her mother's shop at thirteen.

**B**efriending the 'know it all' Skikamaru at fifteen.

**F**alling in love with deep set eyes and a confident smirk at seventeen.

**D**rowning in guilt over her mistake with Sasori…just recently.

**T**hen finally, the memories she had been searching for.

"Sasuke?" She had been so nervous. But the guilt was killing her. Practically eating her alive. Sasuke would forgive her, she had to believe that. She loved him. She couldn't lose him.

"I slept with Sasori." The silence was maddening and she knew right then and there something was wrong. She watched as the blood drained from Sasuke's face and a creepy smile spread on his lips.

**T**hese were the memories she must erase.

"Sasuke, your shivering! Baby please-"

"**Forget." **A smooth velvet voice commanded.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke's voice yelled and when he turned to her, his eyes burned with a fierce cruelty. Then he wrapped his fingers around her small neck with one hand and before she could understand what was happening, she was flying. No not flying, being thrown.

"**Forget." **

Her body landed on the hard dirt several feel away. In her shock a million tears leaked from her eyes. She was in pain and terrified. Her neck snapped back as she skidded along the ground and cracked on a rock.

Then there was a mist…and her vision went black.

"**Forget."**

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"Glad to have you back Sasuke." Naruto tried to slap me on the back but I dodged easily and grinned back at his surprised expression.

"Since when did you have good reflexes teme?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "What? The hospital helped you in that area to?"

"Shut up dope." I chuckled, adjusting the strap on my backpack and settled in one of the school desks up front. "Your just getting slow."

"If you say so-" He shrugged the strap off his shoulder and let it plop on the white tile before slouching in the desk on my left.

"So Ino's been asking about you." Naruto grinned. "Her head's all patched up and healed. Guess those punks didn't knock her down hard enough. Huh?"

There was a moment of awkward silence between us both until I finally murmured, "That's not funny."

"Yeah your right." He sighed, "She's just been so bitchy lately. Putting everyone down. She makes it hard for me to feel bad for her, you know?"

"Still-" I ran my fingers through my hair. "She didn't deserve it."

"Sasuke-" He leaned in close and said in hushed tones, "you still don't think it was your fault right? You both were pretty drunk. So when those fuck-tards came and started up some trouble you couldn't fight them off. It was two against one, plus you were pretty intoxicated. The fight wasn't fair, and you couldn't of protected Ino even if you wanted to."

Yeah that was the story…wasn't it. I thought to myself and huffed out an aggravated sigh.

"Whatever man." In a few minutes class would start and I was already a couple of weeks behind. If I didn't catch up in the next few days I would fail.

Naruto caught the hint and stood up from the seat, heading to his assigned seat all the way in the back.

"Good luck." I heard him mutter and I scoffed.

First period we had Kakashi sensei. He's the strictest teacher in school, and to top it all off, he's one hell of a math teacher. To survive in this class meant paying attention to every little thing he said. So obviously, missing two full weeks off his class was going to be a bitch.

When Naruto settled down in his seat I let my face fall.

What would he say if he knew the truth? That there was never any punks or 'fuck-tards'as he called them. And the person who hurt Ino was me. And only me. Even now, two weeks later, the memories were as clear as glass. Everything from Ino's confession to my murderous actions. I was completely ready and willing to kill the girl of my dreams. Until a cloud of thick mist covered every inch of the clearing so that seeing was an impossibility. All I could remember after that was a voice, a pair of lips, and a pain so intense it left me screaming in agony until I finally passed out.

The police had found us both there only a few minutes later. Someone had called them when they heard my screams and were worried that something was wrong. They immediately took Ino to the emergency room, and saved her just in time. She had lost a lot of much blood because of me. Any longer and she would have died. Just like that, I would have killed her.

When she woke up in her hospital bed, she told the police what happened. Or at least what she **thought **had happened. Whether she really believed it or she was lying through her teeth to protect me, I still don't know.

But _she_ was the one who told the cops about the two punks who 'jumped' us.

She was the one who said they knocked her down.

She was the one who said I had tried to protect her but couldn't.

And where was I? I was in the room next door, still out cold.

The next two weeks were hell. Ino was out after only a view days of some physical help, but I was stuck. Because Ino only needed help with some physicals problems, a bruise and cut here and there on her forehead. While I was getting treated for mental reasons.

I kept waking up in a fit of screams, cries and shouts. I kept feeling it, the burn from before, once the moon rose. It was so hard to describe to the nurses and doctors that I was burning alive when there were no flames. I kept clutching at my collarbone in my sleep, and my mom would try to make me release it. But even in my sleeping state I refused. Sometimes I would break skin.

Finally after seven days of examinations, drug doses and hospital food, I finally got the hint. No one was going to help me with this but myself. The doctors couldn't help me. Not even the cute nurse with strawberry blonde hair. And if I didn't start lying, I would be stuck in that hospital bed forever.

"Sasuke, anymore burning sensations?"

"_Every night."_

"Not anymore."

"Really? Are you sure."

"_No."_

"Absolutely."

"That's good. Looks like my treatments are working."

"_Fuck off doc. You know nothing."_

"Look's like it."

Finally after one more week, I was released. Thank god! Never in my life had I been happy to watch a dog lay a crap across the street.

"OmiGosh!" Ami Hitachi, the schools lesbian, gasped from my right. I tried to ignore her as she talked to some other girl who's name I guess I forgot. "She's gorgeous."

"Oh I know, I saw her. It's so not fair!"

They both laughed and I snuck a quick glare at them. They'd better not be doing this during class.

"Oh oh oh, here she comes. Should we invite her to sit with us?"

"Can't. Remember? We have assigned seats."

"Ugh that's right. Damn Kakashi-"

I tuned them out as best as I could and glared up at the door. Kakashi where are you? I'm ready for your daily torture sessions. Nothing is worse than Ami and her-

But I stopped mid thought, as I caught sight of _her_. A beautiful…no…gorgeous girl. Just as Ami had described her. Of course I couldn't be for sure if this was her, the girl I mean. The girl that Ami and her friend were jealous of. It was just a guess.

She stood with her hip leaned on the door frame, and her gaze was deadlock on me.

I was used to that. Girls staring at me. But this girl was different. Not just in her looks, which were perfect from every angle, but the way that she presented herself. The way she hadn't looked away when I caught her starring. Or the way she pushed herself off the door frame and walked towards me. Each stride she took was confident. Not in a clothes model way like Ino. Or in a bitchy 'in your face' way like Karin. She was just sure of herself, and comfortable.

**G**raceful

**M**ystical

**F**ierce

**V**ibrant

**B**eautiful

**F**ree

**M**ine

I shook that last thought from my head with a scowl. I had just broken up with Ino. The girl that I loved and…and-

The girl stopped at my desk and placed both of her hands, palms down, on top of it. She leaned down just a bit, and I was suddenly caught in a sea of green. Her eyes…were those contacts? Thin shiny strands of pink fell over her shoulders and the ends grazed the tip of my desk.

I was just barely aware of Ami starring at the girl in the same sort of shock that I was in.

She looked almost to perfect up close. Her skin was a creamy white. Her lips were almost blood red. On any other girl this would look, well, unnatural. But on this girl…

Her face was flawless.

No girl was flawless, I told with myself. But the facts were right in front of me.

A part of me danced with some sort of recognition. Should I know her? But another part knew nothing about her. The mystery was captivating.

She smiled, her red lips smooth and mesmerizing. But she wore no lips gloss. I knew, because Ino always had a pound of it on. It used to always annoy me.

"18, 177 and 81." She said in a relaxing voice, almost like a song, stood up straight, and walked right passed me.

"Oooo is that some sort of pretty girl code?" Ami mused to herself and I snapped out from the daze that I was under.

Swirling around in my seat I watched as the girl took the seat closest to the window, right next to Naruto. I could tell Naruto was witnessing the same kind of beauty that I was. As he opened his mouth to speak to her, but kept shutting it. Like he was deciding against it. As if in nervousness.

Naruto was _never_ nervous.

But she seemed to be completely unaware of this. Her face was turned to the window with a thoughtful expression and her chin rested in her hand. I doubted she was really watching anything outside, because her eyes seemed to stare out at nothing.

"Okay guys!" Kakashi came through the door and threw his brief case on his desk before turning to the chalkboard. "Lets make this sweat and simple hmmm?"

I ripped my gaze from the girl and took out my notebook. Here we go…

"I want the answers to these 3 problems. The first one to get all three right gets to skip Friday's quiz with an automatic 100." He quickly wrote done three long algebraic equations with more letters in them than numbers and I quickly worked through the first one. I new this stuff, it wasn't to hard.

It wasn't until I was halfway through the second problem did I realize something. The answer to the first problem was…18.

"_18, 177 and 81." _The girl had told me. It was the **only **thing she had said.

I quickly scanned over the second problem, and it didn't take me long to guess the end product.

177.

I glanced to my left and Shikamaru, the class genius, was just seconds from finishing the third problem. I wouldn't have time to work out the last problem myself and check.

Throwing my hand in the air Kakashi pointed at me and the entire class paused to listen.

"The answer to the first one is 18. The second one is 177 and the third, 81."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile. "That's correct Sasuke. Congrats."

Shikamaru threw his pencil down on his desk in aggravation and half the class groaned while the other half, mostly the girl population, cheered. I turned around in my desk and starred at the girl.

_How did she know?_

Kakashi wasn't one to just give away answers to a pretty face. Neither did he announce when he had contests like these. There was no way she could have known!

But still…she _had_ known. Right down to the order the problems were written down in.

She hadn't changed much since the last time I starred at her. She was still gazing out the window. Her eyes were far off somewhere. There wasn't even a sheet of paper on her desk. Had she not participated in the contest? That didn't make sense. She had known the answers, she could have won!

Suddenly as if feeling my gaze, she snapped out from her daydream with a jerk and she looked directly back at me. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and in a flash I saw it. It was barely there, and anyone could have missed it. But the ends of her lips pulled up into a smirk. The kind you wore when sharing a deep and dark secret.

Had she known Kakashi's answers?

In that instant I knew.

Yes…yes she had.


	3. Chapter 3 Hearing

**A/n I hope everybody enjoys! **

**I do not own Naruto…**

**Ch.3 Hearing**

"_**True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen."**_

**S**he took the form of moonlight.

**H**e would feel her, but never know.

**M**ilky white light glowed through the open window, and in this form she entered.

**H**e was sleeping there, with his head down in his arms, his computer still on.

**P**ale white light danced on his features, and in this form she touched him.

**W**ith finger tips made from neither flesh nor light, she delicately played with his bangs.

**H**e looked so peaceful, but she could feel hints of emotions churning in his sleeping state.

**H**e was nervous.

**H**e was scared.

**H**e was in pain.

She ran her finger tips down along his forehead with feathery touches, and spread her fingers out so that they covered his eyes.

She inhaled a breath and along with it his emotions. Each strong and important in their own way. She wouldn't erase them. She doubted she could even if she tried.

Instead, she would protect him from these emotions. These thoughts clawing at him from the inside out.

_I'm a Monster! I could have killed Ino. How dare I. Monster. Murderer. Insane. Locked up. Monster._

"**I banish you." **A voice both beautiful and powerful commanded, and in that instant they were gone. Like a pile of dust gusted away by a fierce wind.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

The rest of the week was slow, boring and disappointing. Because _she_ wasn't there. The girl. The gorgeous, mysterious and almost terrifying girl.

I had planned to confront her the next day. Everything was planned out. I already knew how I would approach her. Right down to the last detail. Or at least I thought it had been. But the next morning I woke up from a night of back breaking sleep at my desk and everything was gone.

Not like I had forgotten anything. I still knew what my plan was. I would get her alone, and never look away from her eyes. I would make her tell me what had happened yesterday, and she would have no choice but to tell me.

Like I said, I still had my plan packed down tight. I just lacked the motivation.

Not that it mattered, she wasn't there. I found myself checking the back of the classroom repeatedly. Expecting to see her there starring back at me with that secretive smirk. I turned in my seat at least twice in first period and over a million times in the halls.

It continued on like this for the rest of the week until Friday finally arrived. It caught me by surprise. The week had practically flown right by. Which was weird of me, usually school dragged on at an agonizingly slow rate. Maybe I was still high off of my release from the hospital?

The thing that bothers me the most is the only name I had for her was, girl.

No body knew her real name, and if the teachers knew then they weren't giving it away. I asked around, thinking at least one person had to know. But to no luck.

Naruto had tried to get it himself at lunch on the first day…

"Hey, what's up?" I was at the table across from them. Naruto wanted me for backup, but like a coward I turned him down. The incident in Kakashi's class still freaked me out. But if I had known that she would be gone for the rest of the weak, I would have forced myself to talk to her too. If only I knew how much time I was wasting in fear.

"Hello." The girl laid down her book and gave Naruto her full attention.

"Your new here right?" Naruto inched closer to her and I was almost overjoyed when she scooted away.

"More or less." She answered, and her eyes flicked in my direction. Of course I could of just imagined it.

"How do you like it here? I'd love to show you around. Oh but I should probably know your name first. Right?" But before he could finish his sentence the girl had slowly rose from her seat.

"Excuse me." She took her book with one hand and waved with the other as she walked away.

Naruto sat there with his mouth agape. It took me a few seconds to realize that my jaw had dropped as well.

No girl had _ever_ blown off Naruto Uzimaki before.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"Sasuke can you help me for a second?" Mom called from the kitchen window and I tucked my basketball under my arm.

"Sure." I took a few steps passed the free throw line and made a shot. It went right through the hoop with a swish. Funny, I used to suck at this game. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get a shot. Now it came to me almost second nature. Maybe it was a turning eighteen thing?

I let the ball bounce away into the grass as I jogged up the back porch steps.

"What'cha need?" I asked coming up behind her. She was stirring something fried in the skillet.

"Can you wash those potatoes for me? Itachi and your father are to 'busy' to help."

"More like absorbed." I muttered under my breath as a few shouts of frustration came from back in the TV room.

"Dammit!" Itachi yelled at the TV screen. "Get your head in the game Riley!"

"Pay up son!" I could almost picture dad hold out his hand, palms spread. "It's 5 to 13. I win."

"The game isn't over yet old man!"

Mom and I shared a dry look, "Football." We both muttered.

"I'm so glad your not like them Sasuke." Mom smiled at me. "Or I'd be making dinner by myself every Sunday."

I chuckled, "Who ever came up with Sunday football anyway?"

"Losers." Mom shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she could be even less mature than Naruto.

A knock came from the front door. _Knock knock._

"I'll get it mom." I wiped my hands off on a dish towel and tossed it over my shoulder. Going through the TV room Dad and Itachi were still as pumped up as before.

"Hey hey hey! Move it Sasuke!" Itachi about flipped his top as I passed the TV screen. I had only blocked his view for about half a second.

What a bunch of Neanderthals, I thought dryly.

Someone knocked again and I jogged up to the door. "Yeah, who is it?"

I swung open the door to…nothing.

Nobody was there. I took a couple steps outside and looked in both directions. Still, nothing. I could have sworn I heard someone knock though.

"Hey mom?" I shouted over my shoulder. But I doubt she heard me over America's top 2 loudest football fans. "Did you hear a knock at the door earlier?"

"Uh…no. Should I of?" Her response came from the kitchen. She oviouly couldn't leave the frying pan in case of a grease fire.

I shrugged though I knew she wouldn't see it. "I guess not. Maybe I'm just hearing things."

"Yo momma's boy. Shut the hell up! We're trying to watch a game in hear!" Itcahi yelled from the TV room. I'm sure his eys were still glued to the TV screen like some robot. I hope some day he goes blind.

I was about to shut the door when I heard it. _Knock knock._

I took another step outside and crossed my arms over my chest. Way over across the street at the Wilkerson's place, a sales man was knocking at their door.

I narrowed my eyes. _Knock knock _

I took a surpised step back. This time I had actually watched the sales man knock on their door. But it sounded like it was right here.

Confused and a little distraught I backed up into the house and slowly shut the door. My sense of hearing had never been that strong before. Now that I think about it, I had never been an expert at basketball before either. It all started after that night. The night filled with pain.

I winced and brought my hand up to my collarbone. Tugging my shirt down I stared at the skin. It looked normal. So why did it always feel like something was burning. It was bearable and sometimes easy to forget. Until the moon rose that is.

I glanced at the clock. I still had a few hours to go.

But then what?

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

**S**he was a Strange.

**A**n angel without an absolute form.

**T**o be apart of the Stranges meant that you were completely and unquestionably free.

**T**here were no limitations.

**B**ut there has always been a price.

**A** life of freedom would be to perfect.

**S**he held duty to her master.

**T**he God all mighty.

"You can't keep torturing him like this Sakura." A woman with pale blue eyes, snow white skin, and straight brunette hair growled. Her name was Haruhi. She too was an angel, but with the angel in front of her, she could easily be over looked. Born a Mishap, always a Mishap. "It's time. No more procrastinating."

"I shall do as I wish." Sakura spoke from the shadow form she possessed. "After all…Sasuke belongs to me."


	4. Chapter 4 Something wrong

**Ch.4 Something wrong **

"_**All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."**_

_**-Mae West**_

**H**ewas in a world of pain.

**S**he knew this.

**B**ut it was the curse of the Miracles.

**T**o be a Miracle meant unimaginable talents and power.

**T**o be a Miracle meant never having to say your sorry.

**B**ut for immense strength one must suffer first.

**I**t was the duty of the Stranges to know and understand this.

***-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-***

My eyes flashed wide open and I rolled over in bed. The sheets stuck to my chest and the room was pitch black from every corner.

"Not again." I growled, with my teeth clenched shut.

I thought tonight would be different. The moon had risen, and for the first night in three whole weeks I hadn't felt any pain. It had felt like just any other night before I turned eighteen.

But it was back. That burning sensation on my neck. I crawled out of bed and grasped my collarbone. Flames liked my flesh, but by now I knew better. There weren't any flames.

I clenched my jaw shut so I wouldn't scream, and limped my way to the bathroom. Flipping on the lights I shut the door lightly with a click.

I had to stay calm.

No matter how much it hurt, I had to keep control of myself. I couldn't yell out in pain.

For mom's sake, I had to pretend everything was okay. That everything was normal.

With one hand griping my collarbone, and the other grasping the edge of the sink I squeezed my eyes shut.

"God…" I groaned.

It would pass. It always does. It's just a matter of how long before then.

The flames began to spread down my neck and around my shoulders. It dragged down my spine like a set of nails. To begin with it was more of a numbing feeling. Sneaking it's way across my flesh. At first it tricks me into thinking that everything may be over. Then in an instant, like needles, it cuts right through me.

Pulling my night shirt over my head I roughly threw it on the ground. Finally I opened my eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror.

I saw a man in pain. Panting widely.

I saw panic in his eyes.

Then in a flash I saw something else. Something I thought I might just have imagined before. My skin was covered in black ink. It swirled and traveled along my face, shoulders, chest and stomach. It almost looked…alive.

Sucking in a breath of air I blinked, and I opened my eyes. This time the marks were gone. They had just vanished.

"Please-" I didn't know who I was talking to, "Make it stop."

Slowly I gave up and sank to my knees. All my energy being completely stolen from me.

I starred at the tile floor, as drips of blood leaked from my lips. I had bitten my lower lip again. And just like before, it tasted unnaturally good. It was like a perfect mix of bitter and sweat. Before it had only tasted like iron.

Then, as if in slow motion, a smoke filled the room.

I gasped in recognition.

Not smoke, but mist.

Then everything from the tile floor to my vision went black.

*-*-*Abigail15Sge*-*-*

"Please make it stop."

**H**is pleas rang in her ears and she abruptly looked up at the moon in shock.

**E**ven miles away she could hear him.

**T**he curse was making itself known.

**E**ating away all of his energy like a leach.

She sighed and dropped down from the tree she had perched on. The moon made her eyes glow a vibrant jade and the breeze swept her pink hair over her shoulders.

"Haruhi…" Sakura's voice was indifferent. "It's time."

Haruhi, with her light brown hair and pale white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. But her eyes were clouded with worry. "Why such the change of heart? I thought you were planning on making him suffer."

Sakura laughed under her breath. "You are beginning to bore me Haruhi. You should know by now that Stranges rarely ever stick to a plan."

"Once a Strange always a Strange. Right Sakura?" Haruhi swept her long hair over her shoulders.

Sakura smirked from over her shoulder. "Yes. Once a Mishap always a Mishap. Right Haruhi?"

Haruhi scowled. "Must you bring up my classification?"

"Being a Mishap is nothing to be ashamed of Haruhi." Sakura's form slowly began to blend in with the wind, and Haruhi began to question if she was ever really there in the first place. Until her voice whispered with the wind, "Being a Mishap gives you a special sense of the future. When things will go wrong, to who and how. Being a Mishap means never having to be surprised."

"Just what do you plan on doing?" As she spoke Haruhi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Because really, while Sakura was in this form, she was literally only talking to air.

"To visit the curse mark. It's bothering my boy."

Haruhi let out a breath as the Strange's presence vanished with the wind. She had never felt so lost before.

She had been warned that working with a Strange would be stressful. She would always be on her toes. After all, Stranges were never known for their loyalty to others. Only to God. Sakura could turn on her at any moment. She could even turn on the growing Miracle.

One minute Sakura is all for pain. That it's necessary for the boy to grow.

Now she's feeling protective?

Haruhi glanced up at the sky. "I sense something master." The wind blew, this time without Sakura's presence. "Something will go wrong with this."

She sighed, "I just hope, for once…a Mishap like me could be wrong."


	5. Chapter 5 Last Normal Day

**Ch.5 Last normal day**

_**A baby is God's opinion that the world should go on. -Carl Sandburg**_

**S**omething good would happen today

**S**he could feel it

**G**od was planning an event

**S**omething special

*-*-*Abigail15Sge*-*-*

"Hey man are you okay?" Naruto plopped himself on the desk on my left and I groggily pulled my head out from my arms.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." I scowled at the memory. "Or at least I think I didn't. All I remember is going into the bathroom and-"

"Hey hey hey! I don't need to hear this!" Naruto shuddered.

I glared up at him, but with being as tired as I was, it didn't do any damage. "Shut up dumbass. That's not what I was going to say."

"Okay then, keep talking." He suddenly caught himself. "As long as I don't have to hear anything gross."

I sighed. "I guess it was only a dream. But in my dream I was in the bathroom trying to get over this wave of pain-"

"Like before at the hospital? I thought you got better though."

"Yeah, well it was only a dream. It had to of been. I woke up in my bed." What I didn't tell him was that last night was the _only _night I woke up on my bed. Usually the pain was real. Usually I found myself on the floor in my room, the bathroom, the hallway…

Wherever I passed out last.

Last night was the only night I hadn't woken up in utter pain. But still, the pain refused to leave me completely alone. It was still torturing me in my unconscious state.

I let out a long sigh. "Naruto, go to your seat before class starts. I'm not really in the mood to socialize."

"Yeah what else it new?" He replied with a foxy grin.

"Just go." I glared at him and he jumped up from his seat.

"Okay okay. Jeez, don't kill me." He muttered then shoved his hands in his pockets and hurriedly walked to his seat. I was surprised by his reaction. Usually, no matter how much I tried, he never left without wanting to himself.

I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like a wreck.

Shikamaru took his seat before Naruto decided to come back again. Or at least I thought it was Shikamaru, until I caught a flash of pink.

As if it was a natural reflex, my head snapped up in it's direction.

_It couldn't be…it just couldn't. _

The girl from before, the girl who had known Kakashi's answers, was sitting in the seat right beside me. She seemed to be settling in, since she took out a pencil and a sheet of notebook paper.

But I thought…well I thought she had transferred to another school. That had been my conclusion. After all, she'd only been here for one day, then the rest of the week she had been absent. I figured she wasn't happy with this school.

I had thought I would never see her again. That thought alone bothered me in a way I couldn't understand.

But now she was here, the sun gleamed through the open windows and it gave a tint of color to her unusually pale skin. Her eyes, focused ahead, were a startling green. Even her lips seemed to catch my attention. My memories of her hadn't done her justice.

"Sorry, but this is my seat." Shikamaru finally made his entrance and it took me everything I had to keep from jumping out of my chair and forcing him back.

The look he gave her was insulting. Didn't he see her?

I settled for gripping my pencil with a death grip.

"Not anymore." The girls reply was short and simple. Her eyes dared him to protest. I liked that about her.

Shikamaru shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "We have assigned seats."

I was about to open my mouth to say something, anything. But the girl beat me to it.

"I see." She looked at Shikamaru from head to toe, as if examining him. "Well I _assign_ you to switch seats with me."

Shikamaru let out a laugh as if he couldn't believe this small girl had such a strong will.

To be honest, I was a bit surprised myself.

"**Now**." The air seemed to shift as the girl spoke. It was just the way she had said it.

As if she had complete authority over him…

As if she was in complete control over him….

I expected Shikamaru to rebel, but instead he walked right passed us and settled in her old seat without another word. Right next to Naruto. He was almost in a trance.

I turned around, and Naruto was visibly glaring at the school's genius. Obviously he was pretty pissed that he wouldn't get another go at the pink haired girl today.

Part of me was disturbed. Shikamaru was a lazy dip shit, but he never took orders. So why would he listen to this girl?

"Pen or pencil?" Her voice suddenly snapped me out from my thoughts and I turned my gaze back to her. She was holding her hands behind her back, and a small smile took over her lips. "**Guess**."

"Pen. A green one." I answered without thinking. I had no idea where it come from, I just knew I had to say it. I had no other choice.

She nodded as if she wasn't surprised, then brought a green ink pen from behind her back. "Very good."

I sat back in my seat in a daze and stared at the pen as she placed it on her desk.

One thought ran through my head. _How had I known?_

Pencil or pen. That was easy enough. I had a 50% chance of getting it right..

But how had I known what color it was?

It could have just as easily of been a red colored pencil or a blue ink pen.

The girl didn't seem to notice my surprise, or she had just chosen to ignore it.

"My name is Sakura." She stuck out her hand and it took me a few seconds to realize she wanted me to take it.

"Sasuke." I finally answered, taking her small hand in mine.

"I know who you are." She settled back in her seat, and tapped her blood red lips with her pen. The one I suspiciously knew about.

Part of me wondered why she wasn't as freaked out about my insanely accurate guess as I was.

"I hope you didn't study to hard last night." She gave me a look from the corner of her eyes.

Her comment surprised me. Of course I studied. Today was Kakashi's big test. The one right before our mid-term reports were sent out. This test…well it was huge!

"What do you mean?" I brought in my eyebrows confusingly.

Sakura laughed quietly to herself, but didn't answer me.

Kakashi entered the room just a few seconds later and as usual rested his briefcase on top of his desk. He smiled, but it was an eerie expression. It hid a tint of hidden evil.

"I hope everybody is ready for this." He held up a stack of papers. I assumed it was the test. "Because if your not…" He chuckled, "Then your screwed."

A few students groaned. I could recognize Naruto as one of them. When I glanced in Sakura's direction she seemed completely at ease. As if nothing could bother her.

She felt my gaze and glanced over at me with a smirk.

"Okay." Kakashi licked his thumb and began to sort through the papers. "If any of your eyes move from your own papers, and I don't care if you have another spas attack Naruto, you'll get an automatic zero."

"How hard could it be." Shikamaru said lazily.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile. "Well lets just say if you thought last week's quiz was difficult, then you just might need a brown paper bag for this one." He looked over at me. "Of course _you_ didn't have to take the quiz, did you Sasuke."

"Hn." Was all I said.

I really wasn't in the mood to think about _how_ I had gotten to skip the quiz. My eyes lingered on Sakura a bit longer.

She was the reason.

If it hadn't been for her, Shikamaru would have won by at least 10 seconds. In the math world, that was a lot.

"Alright! So it's a timed test so use your time wisely and-" Kakashi broke off mid sentence when his cell went off in his briefcase.

"Sorry." He sighed and rummaged through his bag to get to it. His eyes seemed to flash with some sort of emotion when he read the caller I.D.

For some reason my gaze switched from him to Sakura, and she was beaming. I had never seen her smile like this before. With her teeth that is. It was almost a shock.

What could she be so happy about?

"_I hope you didn't study to hard last night." _I suddenly remembered her comment from before.

My head snapped up to the front of the room as Kakashi talked quickly on the phone.

_No way…_

"Yes this is him." Kakashi paced in a small circle. "Yes. Y-Yes? No! That's…I'll be right there!" Kakashi was grinning like a mad man. He grabbed his briefcase and rushed to the door.

_There's just no way…_

"Sorry guys, it looks like we'll have to postpone the test." Was all he said before rushing out the door.

The class dropped into an awkward silence.

Until a few minutes later Mrs. Temari, the science teacher from the freshman class, came in and smiled. "Hey guys. Sorry, but I guess your test will just have to wait. Until then I was told to review the material with you."

My jaw dropped.

_She…Had…Known_

"Umm-"Ami rose her hand. "Why did Mr. Kakashi ditch us?"

chuckled and wrote down a math problem on the board. Finally she looked at us from over she shoulder.

Somehow I knew before she had said anything…that this was it. This was what Sakura had been talking about.

A nervous sweat broke on the back of my neck.

"Looks like Mr. Kakashi's gonna' be a brand new daddy. His wife's in labor as we speak."

The class seemed to transform. The girls were squealing excitedly and the guys were braking out in laughter. Even Naruto was pumping his hands in the air. Everyone was happy for him. Everyone was showing it in some way.

Everyone but me. I was trapped in my seat. Unable to move. Unable to speak.

Again I glanced at Sakura. The light from the window shined on her eyes as she turned towards me. She looked smug, as if she knew how mixed up she had made me. Again she smirked at me with a secret promised in her jade eyes.

I watched as her lips moved, but I hadn't absorbed what she had said until later…

"Everything will change from here on out."


	6. Chapter 6 Safety Blanket

_**Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking outside your body. -Elizabeth Stone**_

**Ch.6 Safety Blanket**

**S**akura chose the string very carefully

**E**ach strand of yarn would need to be purified

**W**ith every minute that passed a blanket began to form

**I**t held warmth

**I**t possessed protection

**H**aruhi had seen Jane in a grave

**S**till young

**S**till pure

**S**akura would do everything in her power to keep that from happening

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world." Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards so that his arms rested on the back of the chair. His baby had been born yesterday, and he was back with a new light in his eyes. But instead of handing out the test that was postponed yesterday, he had decided to brag about his new child for the day. I guess I couldn't blame him.

My eyes darted over to the pink haired girl who sat beside me. 'Most beautiful girl in the world' huh? Somehow I doubted that. Since the most beautiful girl ever to exist was just within my arms reach.

"The first thing she did was reach up and grab onto his finger." Sakura murmured. Somehow I knew she had only meant for me to hear. "She hasn't cried since. Her father makes her feel safe." She looked like she was fighting a smile, "Of course she'll grow out of that. But for now he'll be her main support."

I looked over at her in surprise. I guess I should have expected this. Sakura knew more about the baby then Kakashi himself. "What color eyes does she have?"

She looked back at me and tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Blue."

I nodded and raised my hand. If she got this right, then I'd have to start considering that what Sakura said earlier the day before was true…

"_Everything will change from here on out."_

It was the last thing she said to me before the bell rang. I had gone through the whole rest of the day making it my sole mission to stay far, far away from her.

"Yes Sasuke?" Kakashi flicked his bangs out from his eyes. He looked so young. Maybe because he wasn't wearing his usual coat and tie ensemble. Today he wore a loose dress shirt and jeans. As if Jane, his newborn baby girl, had swept all his pain away and made a new man out of him.

"What color?" I flicked my gaze to Sakura, then back again, "Her eyes I mean."

A dreamy smile came across his face, as if he were picturing Jane's eyes right then and there. "She's got her mother's eyes. The lightest shade of blue I've ever seen."

I stayed away from her, avoiding every chance I had to speak to her, because I needed time to think.

Well now I have. I thought about how she could have just guessed…every single time. I thought about how ridiculous that was. Then I thought about other possibilities. She could see into the future. That would explain how she got all the answers right on Kakashi's test before he even walked into the room. It made sense, since she had also known about Kakashi's unborn baby.

Maybe she was a witch. Or an earth women. That would explain her burning perfection. Maybe she used magic to fix any visible flaws and imperfections. Anything that made her _normal. _

She could be a time traveler.

She could be an alien.

Or maybe she was just crazy.

All of my theories seemed to fit in one way or another. But they also felt wrong, like I was off about something.. There was something I was missing. I just knew it.

It was driving me crazy! Like I had the answer, I just couldn't remember yet.

I couldn't ignore it anymore. Sakura looked familiar. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resurface those memories. I sure as hell couldn't remember ever being friends with a pink haired girl before. I had tried to imagine her with blonde hair, red hair, brown hair, even black. But nothing rung a bell.

It was like I knew her, and my memories were fighting desperately to be recognized, but something was holding it back. Something was keeping them locked up.

But what? Or even more unsettling…who?

For all I knew, it could be Sakura herself. She unquestionably could see into the future. So who was to say that she couldn't reach into my mind and mess with things. Things like my memories.

These were all just theories. Most would put me into a mental home if I were ever to act on them. But I couldn't just sit around and watch her foresee the future any longer.

I wanted to know the truth…

Somewhere deep inside myself, I already knew that the _truth, _especially with a girl like Sakura, could be a very difficult thing to find.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

The bell rang for lunch and I jumped out from my seat with a wave of adrenaline. I had to hurry, or I might miss her!

Joining the mash of kids in the hall I maneuvered through the better portion of the teens and shoved passed the rest. No one had the nerve or the courage to complain. Not with me.

Most of the lower graders were already afraid of my demeaning demeanor, and the rest were just on edge. After all, the last person I had been alone with had been sent to the hospital with a head injury. Even though Ino had told her own version of what happened dozens of times, people weren't stupid. There would always be side glances and hushed whispers. There would always be fear from the people who didn't know me. Oddly, I was just fine with that.

In fact, I liked it.

I sharply turned a corner and rushed passed a group of freshman. They were giggling as they watched me pass by with a heavy red blush on each of their faces.

One of them had short blonde hair and lavender eyes. I recognized her. She was Ino's cousin, May. But she wasn't blushing, she was frowning. She probably didn't believe Ino's story at all. She probably thought their was something missing.

She would be right.

I ignored them and sighed in relief as I leaned my shoulder on the white wall across from Mr. Suoh's speech class. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time. But by the looks of it, the class was still in session. Probably being held back until everyone was done with their oral presentations.

Sakura had this class. And from the small rectangular window on the door I could make out her pink hair and pale slender body standing up front.

I inched closer and watched through the window. She was standing up straight, with the same confidence that I recognized in Mr. Kakashi's math class. Like she owned the place. Her hair was thrown over to one side of her shoulder so that I could see her face clearly.

The room was pretty much sound proof, but I could just barely make out her muffled voice through the closed door. From the sounds of it, she was beginning to wrap up her presentation.

When I glanced over at the desk that Mr. Suoh sat upon, I was shocked to see him actually listening. I had never had his class before, but all the rumors say that he almost never pays any attention to his students. That he usually just sips his coffee and checks his email.

I glanced at the class of kids and had to stifle a laugh. Instead I settled for a smirk. They were all sitting there, with their mouths agape. Completely absorbed in what she had to say. Whatever Sakura was discussing, it obviously had their attention. I guess I should add public speaking to the many rare talents she possessed.

Sakura finished just a few minutes later and the class was released. I stepped back and let a group of girls and two upper classmen through before Sakura came out like a swan flying with a flock of ugly geese. I tried to blend in with the rest of the teens, and kept about five steps behind.

She wasn't going in the same direction as the rest of the teens heading for the cafeteria, instead she started for the math hall. She maneuvered through the crowds with ease and grace. Everyone seemed to step out of her way, some even looked unaware of it. Unlike with me, when everyone stepped out of the way and were _definitely_ aware of it. Like I said…fear.

Finally we stepped outside of the flooding groups of teens. Where it was just us and a few stranded teens trying to catch up to the madness back in the other hall.

I kept a safe distance away, still not completely sure of what I would do once I _did_ talk to her.

She slipped into Mr. Kakashi's class easily since the classroom door was propped open with a few books. I stayed just outside the door and listened intently.

What would Sakura do here? Now of all places?

"Oh Sakura! I wasn't expecting to see you back here until tomorrow." That was Kakashi.

Suddenly something clicked. Maybe this would answer a few of my questions. Maybe Kakashi really had given her the answers to before! I highly doubted it, but what other reason would she have coming back here?

"I saw this yesterday at a shop and immediately thought of Jane." I slyly snuck a peak through the door and caught a glimpse of Sakura pulling out something light green and folded over from her backpack.

"A blanket?" Kakashi took it from her and held it by it's top ends so that the rest of the blanket tumbled down and hung in the air. It was a small blanket, only a few feet long and wide. But there was just something about it that made me think _safe. _

I have no idea where it came from. Because what I should have been thinking was soft. Or cute. But no, the word I kept thinking over and over again was safe.

"Well this was very sweet of you, Sakura." He folded it back up. "But I'm afraid Jane's not much of a fan of blankets. She just keeps kicking them off every time."

Sakura didn't hesitate. "She'll love this though. Let her sleep in it tonight. **Trust me**."

There it was again! That shift in air. That sense of superiority. She had used it on Shikamaru. And even though I wasn't for certain, I think she used it on me too. Sometime yesterday…

"_Pen or pencil? Guess_." And I had guessed without a second thought.

"_Now." _And Shikamaru had followed her orders like a programmed robot.

"_Sleep Sasuke..." _I swung around and rested my head on the wall. I had almost remembered something. It had to of been important. But now it was gone. Just like that.

"Have a nice day Mr. Kakashi." Sakura called behind her shoulder before gracefully walking out from the room.

She only gave me a side glance before saying. **"Follow."**

And just like that, before I had to time protest, my feet trailed a few steps behind her. I knew I could stop if I wanted to. But at the same time I knew I wouldn't. Why would I want to disobey her? My thoughts felt clouded.

_Never disobey._

"You've been following me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She hair swung with her hips as she walked.

"Yeah."

She smiled over her shoulder. "I'm flattered."

Just like that it was broken. I could feel her letting go. Whatever she put on me, a spell maybe, she had released it. I could choose now, whether I wanted to follow her or not. It was like a weight being lifted off my shoulders. And I sucked in a breath of air that I hadn't known I was holding. Suddenly I could remember the answer to my question that was muffled before. I would disobey because people just don't follow orders anymore. People have free will.

Why couldn't I remember that earlier?

"I've got some questions for you." I looked around the hallway. We were alone. Everyone was either in class, or at lunch. Like we should be.

She continued to walk in the opposite direction of the cafeteria and it made me wonder just where she planned on going.

She laughed quietly to herself. "Of course you do. But what makes you think I have the answers?" She gave me a questioning look.

Now that I was released from her hold, I was able to not just follow, but lead. I took a few steps ahead and without looking at her I said confidently, "You have the answers."

"No." She shook her head. " I actually don't. Not for awhile that is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled. "You keep talking in cryptic code."

She smirked, "Just feel lucky that I'mtalking to you in the first place."

That made me smile. "Your full of yourself aren't you."

She sped up so that we were walking together. Neither of us following. Neither of us leading. Just equals. Somehow I had a feeling that this was how it was meant to be.

"That blanket you gave to Kakashi, it was nice of you. Where'd you get it?" I looked down at her and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I didn't _get_ it. I made it."

That caught me by surprise. "But you said…then why did you tell him that you got it at a store?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and shrugged, "I have my reasons."

"Alright." I mumbled and sighed. "So you didn't buy it."

"Of course not." Her tone surprised me. Like she was scolding me. "You can't buy that sort of protection!"

"Protection?" I watched her as she sighed like I was the slow one for not understanding all her mysterious sentences. For some reason I felt embarrassed.

"You remember what I told you today? About Jane?" She asked, and then it hit me…

"_The first thing she did was reach up and grab onto his finger. She hasn't cried since. Her father makes her feel safe. Of course she'll grow out of that…But for now he'll be her main support."_

Then I remembered what I had thought when my eyes landed on the soft green blanket.

_Safe._

"What did you do to the blanket?" My voice almost sounded accusing. But Jane was only a day old. And Kakashi was crazy about her. If anything happened to her…it would ruin him.

"Nothing bad." She seemed to be ignoring the dangerous look I was giving her. "What Jane needs is a sense of safety. Once she hugs the blanket she'll have that safety."

"So it wont hurt her?"

"The worst thing that could happen is she may get to attached to it. And be one of those middle aged women who still sleep with their blanky."

The look she gave me told no lies, and I suddenly felt stupid.

"Any more questions?" She asked.

"Yes." I had a whole book full of them.

She nodded. "I'm sure that there wonderful questions." Her tone was mocking. "And I have no doubt your anxious for the answers. But I cant give them to you. Not now anyway."

She was right. Anyone could over hear us here. In an open hallway. Teachers, students.

"I know the perfect place. Someplace quiet" I took her hand in mine and led her toward the roof entrance, suddenly feeling excited. I may actually get some answers. Maybe everything will finally make some sense.

"Do you now?" I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"There's a flight of stairs that leads to the roof-" But before I could finish my sentence I was jerked to a stop. Looking surprisingly over my shoulder at the beautiful girl who's hand was in mine, I opened my mouth to urge her on. She had halted to a stop and braced her feet apart. She had stopped me with little effort. Somehow I knew, even if it tried, I wouldn't be able to get her to budge one step forward.

"The roof, Sasuke, is the last place I want to go." There was something in her tone that worried me. She glanced at the ceiling, and if I had blinked I would have missed it, but her lips moved in a silent curse. Her jaw tightened in aggravation.

"Then where-" She interrupted me with a look. It was really only a glance, but I could feel the urgency.

"Introduce me to your friends." All signs of worry had been smothered from her face, and was swiped clean with a dazzling smile. She squeezed my hand and tugged.

Taking a few steps back she smiled again with a strange gleam in her eyes. "**Stay with me.**"

The world seemed to blur around the edges, and all I could see was Sakura. I had to stay by her side. No way would I ever leave her. That would be a crime.

I took the lead and headed for the cafeteria in a daze. "Most of my friends are at lunch."

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

**T**he miracle was in danger

**S**he could feel it

**A** Calamity was on the roof

**A**nd he was urging the Miracle to go up there too

**S**asuke doesn't know it yet, but he was being influenced

**T**he best place to protect him would be in a crowded area

**L**ucifer isn't stupid, he would never attack them with human eyes as witnesses

**T**he lunchroom would be perfect

"Introduce me to your friends." She tugged on his hand. The faster they left the better. Sakura wasn't used to being on edge, fear just doesn't come with the territory of being a Strange.

Sasuke's eyes averted down the hall behind him, he didn't have to say anything for her to know that he still wanted to go up to the roof. Seeing the Miracle like this bothered her, a wave of rage coursed through every Strange cell in her body.

It was her job to protect the Miracle. From the entities that wanted him for themselves, and from himself.

She'd be Damned before she ever let anyone touch her Miracle.

Lucifer was reaching for Sasuke's mind. Much like she does, except he was a snake. And once he touched a mind, he may never let go.

Whispers that only an angel's ears could pick up echoed in the halls.

_Come up here_

_Leave the girl_

_Be with me_

"**Stay with me." **Sakura caught his eyes, and Sasuke nodded solemnly.

He moved closer to her and she let him lead her towards the cafeteria, away from Lucifer.

All at once she could feel Lucifer's hold on Sasuke shatter. Which was a good sign.

Lucifer, when it came to the mind, was much stronger than her. Which only meant Sasuke obeyed her because he wanted to. He'd rather listen to her than the slithering voice from above.

Sakura's heart filled with a bright pride.

Sasuke truly did belong to her.


	7. Chapter 7 A glimpse at the truth

**Ch.7 A glimpse at the truth**

"_**I often laugh at Satan, and there is nothing that makes him so angry as when I attack him to his face, and tell him that through God I am more than a match for him"**_

_**-Martin Luther King**_

**T**he cafeteria was large yet crowded

**K**ids of all heights and colors swarmed around and many lacked what Sakura called Politeness.

**B**ut the crowds seemed to part like the red sea as Sasuke lead the way

**S**he pretended not to notice…but they were afraid

**N**ot of her, but of him

**A**nd they had good reason

"Who do you usually eat with?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't have a usual table. I just go where there's room." Even as he said this Sakura knew it as a lie. Girls from every table eyed him. Some in fear with a tinge of desire. Others with full out lust. He could find room anywhere. Then there was the tall blonde. She may have been the only girl _not_ eyeing her Miracle. Because she was eyeing her.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked with a sigh. He seemed to be scanning the room, but yet again, Sakura knew better.

He wont look her way, Sakura thought, chancing a glance back at the blonde. I wonder…

"Sasuke?" Sakura pocked him in the side and pointed at the table in the back. "**Introduce me to her."**

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"Who do you usually eat with?" Sakura asked and stepped inside the cafeteria with her head held high. She was practically leading me!

I smirked down at her. She was petite and more than just pretty. And to top it off she had all the confidence in the world.

I scanned the cafeteria for Naruto. I wasn't looking for him to sit with him. Actually quite the opposite. I didn't want him anywhere near the girl beside me. Which made no sense…but I wasn't about to fight it.

It wasn't until then did I lock eyes with her. Ino. I automatically stiffened when she turned her attention from me to Sakura and even though we were far enough away, I could still feel how upset she was.

Your better off without me Ino, I thought. Then said "I don't have a usual table. I just go where there's room."

She gave me a look that I couldn't read and shrugged. She tucked a stray of pink hair behind her ear and I watched as her eyes worked there way through the crowds. It was strange, and I wasn't about to act on it, but it looked more like she was sizing them up. Looking at everyone and no one at the same time.

"Where do you want to sit?" I said with a sigh. Here I go again, I thought. Stop trying to make her into something she's not. She's just…looking for a table.

We were walking the isles until she suddenly stopped. But she wasn't looking at me. Somehow I knew just who her attention was on. The blonde chick who's gaze hasn't left the two of us since we walked in. My ex girlfriend. Time seemed to move in slow motion but my thoughts were racing.

The look they gave one another, the way Ino frowned when Sakura smirked…suddenly I knew where I was sitting today. Because Sakura liked challenges and Ino was practically daring her with her eyes to approach.

"Sasuke?" Her voice snapped me from my thoughts and she playfully pocked me in the side. Her actions didn't full me though, not with that look in her eyes.

She pointed in Ino's direction, and the air all by itself felt thicker. "**Introduce me to her**."

I choked on the breath I was about to take. Suddenly breathing didn't matter. All that mattered was doing as she said.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

"What are you doing here Lucifer." Haruhi hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucifer, with his long white blonde hair and blood red eyes, crossed one foot behind the other and tucked his hands behind his head lazily.

"Sasuke hasn't killed anyone." Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Believe it or not the Strange is keeping him in check. Every time he feels the need to kill, consciously or subconsciously, the mark wakes up. It gives him unimaginable pain so that he can do nothing but crawl and eventually pass out. It-"

"I know what the mark does you damn Mishap." Lucifer sneered.

"Better a Mishap then a Calamity you worthless snake." She retorted. Then looked at the ground. Just below her stood the Miracle. They were both on top of the roof and since the Strange was to busy to deal with the Calamity, Haruhi decided to do it herself. "Now I'll ask you again Lucifer, what's your business here?"

"Well-" Lucifer started.

"That was a trick question." Haruhi snapped. "You have no business here." She jerked her head to the side, "So leave."

"He may not have killed anyone yet, but he _has_ lost control." Lucifer smiled as Haruhi's frown turned into a full out sneer. "Her name is InoYaminaka and he tossed her like a doll on his eighteenth birthday. She hit her head rather hard on a sharp rock about the size of a basketball." He smirked as Haruhi's eyes widened. "She almost bled to death."

"Sakura never told me this." She said more to herself then to the ice blonde man in front of her. "She said-"

"Do you really expect a Strange like Sakura to give you every one of her secrets? She gave the mark to the Miracle just in time, so I suppose he doesn't belong to me…yet. But I smelt the blood and I tasted the fear. I'm only here to…wait."

"You tried to control him." Haruhi said. "You tried to get him to join you here. Why?"

"I wanted to speak with him. There hasn't been a Miracle as strong as him in a long time."

"Speak with him." Haruhi scoffed. "You wanted to test him is what you wanted. And he's to young to pass any of your kind of sick demonic tests. He would have failed and killed someone and you would have been free to drag him down to the pits of hell."

"Well, well, well aren't you a smart one." Lucifer chuckled. "To bad you're a mishap. To low to be called a real angel yet to high to be a demon like I." He smiled at her like he felt sorry for her. Pity glowed in his eyes but she didn't want it.

"All your good for is taming the Strange."

*-*-*Abiagil15Sage*-*-*

I've never felt so on edge in my life. I could feel the tension and could probably taste it if I tried. I sat with a tight frown and tried to ignore Ino's stares. Because that was all I was getting…stares. In fact she hadn't said a word yet.

Sakura on the other hand looked…perfectly at ease. Surprise surprise.

"So you lived in Egypt for a year? Wow how cool!" That was Ten-Ten. One of Inos' most close, but also most spontaneous, friends. If Ino went out with her she was sure to do something stupid. Like shoplifting. Yeah shoplifting came with the Territory of hanging with Ten-Ten.

"Not really." Sakura shrugged. "All there is in Egypt is sand."

"And Pyramids." Finally Ino said something. Her chin was in her palm.

Sakura smiled brightly at her. "So your not mute after all?"

Ten-Ten snickered and I looked at Sakura in surprise. Somehow I always knew she had an attitude. The kind that made her who she was. But I had never actually seen her in action. Except with Shikamaru but he disserved it.

"I just haven't had much to say is all." Ino smiled back, but there was nothing pretty about it. Ino, on the other hand, I _knew_ had an attitude. And it made her one of the most feared girls in school.

"Hmm, well enough about me." Sakura said to Ino and ignored Ten-Tens protests. "Where have you traveled…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ino. And I haven't traveled much. Not everyone has a life style like yours." The two girls stared at each other, neither looking away, until Sakura cracked a smile.

"Ino? What a lovely name. I've always loved pigs."

"Okay!" I interrupted before it could get any more uncomfortable. I knew Ino, and if any one brought up the word _pig_ then there was sure to be trouble. Not many people really looked into it but Ino meant pig and if you ever mentioned it…prepare to die. "Lets talk about something else."

Sakura frowned as if to say 'but I was just beginning to enjoy myself' then sighed, "Sure."

"No not _sure_." Ino hissed then leaned in giving Sakura a glare. "I was named Ino after the mortal queen of Thebes. If you studied your Greek mythology you'd know that."

Sakura leaned in as well and looked dead in Ino's eyes. "Wow look at you, so smart. But did you know that Ino was one of the lowly goddesses? If I were you I'd embrace the meaning 'pig' before you pride yourself on being named after the white goddess."

Ino stood up abruptly, "Who do you think you are!"

"Ino!" I stood up with her. "Relax."

"Relax?" She looked at me as if she'd been smacked. "I cant believe this!"

"Ino don't make a scene." Ten-Ten mumbled but Ino gave a fast motion that did everything except actually say "shut up!"

"What do you see in her Sasuke?" Ino demanded an answer. "She's stuck up and-"

"Sick and tired of hearing your voice." Sakura interrupted, slowly standing. "I have no problem with your insults as long as there're in hushed tones but screaming for the whole world to hear is a different story."

Ten-Ten looked jut as uncomfortable as I felt. Like me, this was probably the first time she'd seen someone stand up to Ino.

"I'll scream all I want." Ino said, but even so her voice went down a good octave or two. Thank god. "This is my school pinkie."

"How original." Sakura muttered then smirked, it made me nervous and I grabbed her wrist, giving a good tug.

"Lets get out of here." I said in her ear but Ino heard.

"No Sasuke-" Ino pleaded with her eyes, "I don't want you to go." She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, "It's her that should leave."

"Ino-" I started.

"No Sasuke she's right. You should stay. I've got some unfinished business I need to take care of anyway." She put a hand on my shoulder and discreetly pushed me down back in my seat. "**Stay here**."

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

**S**akura didn't know why she was being so cruel to the blonde

**M**aybe it was the way she represented a good challenge

**O**r maybe she was so on edge about the demon on the roof that this was her way of distracting herself

"No Sasuke I don't want you to go." Ino pointed at Sakura with a manicured finger and Sakura imagined biting it. "It's her that should leave."

Suddenly she sensed the Mishap, Haruhi. It was easy to over look and almost smothered with every other aura in the room. But none the less, she could feel it.

Above, she thought sparing a glance up at the ceiling. Then mentally growled, and she's with Lucifer. That damn idiot.

"Ino-" Sasuke started, he looked tired.

"No Sasuke she's right." Sakura forced herself to look down from the ceiling and into the dark pools of blue eyes. Her Miracle's eyes. "You should stay. I've got some unfinished business I need to take care of anyway." She softly placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him back down.

The best way to keep him safe was to keep him in a crowed area. That was her plan from the very beginning. But the Mishap had changed things. Whether Sakura liked to admit it or not, she considered Haruhi as a good partner. Not so much a friend, but someone she'd mourn for if she were to die. She couldn't just stand around while the Mishap was face to face with a dangerous demon like Lucifer. But she couldn't just leave Sasuke either.

"**Stay here." **She ordered, then threw a goodbye smile at Ten-Ten, cunningly avoiding Ino's harsh gaze.

She left the cafeteria behind and rushed to an isolated corner in the hall. **"Light."**

Following her orders, her body shifted and began to clear. Her hair blended with the orange light from the window and her eyes took on a sparkling shade. Suddenly she didn't need the ground anymore. She was free to fly.

One minute she was inside, the next she was on the roof. One of the many advantages of being a Strange.

"All your good for is taming the Strange." She heard Lucifer taunt the Mishap and Sakura let out a laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh, and neither was her smile.

Her feet landed on the ground and her hair fell down her shoulders in long locks. Her eyes gleamed a violent shade of green and her skin lost the bright light, slowly turning milky.

"Tame a Strange?" Sakura came up behind Lucifer and he turned abruptly to face her.

"Not possible."

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well hello there beautiful." Lucifer reached out to tuck a lock of Pink hair behind her ear and Sakura slapped it away. Her smile took on a cruel form.

"He was here to test Sasuke." Haruhi's voice informed her and Sakura came in inches from his face.

"Is that so?" Sakura glared into the blonde man's eyes. "So you were planning on taking him away to hell. You were going to steal him away from me. You were going against the laws of god? Tell me if I'm getting any of this wrong."

"I don't go by the laws of god." Lucifer lost his dazzling smile.

"No, of course not." Sakura gripped the front of his shirt with deathly fingers. "You are Satan's little puppet after all."

Lucifer began to say something but was stopped by Sakura's smile. He had never seen a more terrifying smile in his life _or_ after life.

She let out a dark laugh, "Let me make myself perfectly clear snake. You came here and by doing so you threatened my Miracle. You threaten my Miracle, you threaten me."

"Go to hell!" Lucifer spat.

Sakura chuckled, "I'm never going back there again."


	8. Chapter 8 First sign of power

**VERY IMPORATANT: I've posted a new story. If anyone likes this story, then definitely check my new one out! It'll have lots of romance, way more than this one for sure. And it's a love triangle…hehe So far I've got 2 great chapters up for it!**

**Here is the summary: **_**They saved me from an icy death. Two boys. One dark, another light. They carried me away to a secret place. A place so isolated it's hard not to fall in love. But which one of them is more important? Suddenly it becomes clear. The one that's dieing. Like I said…they saved my life. Now it's my turn.**_

**Now please review!**

***-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-***

**Ch.8 First sign of power**

_**Love can happen so fiercely, so suddenly, that it'll leave you breathless**_

_**-Abiagil15Sage**_

**S**akura had never felt so helpless

**T**he wind tussled her hair and it blew pink stands over her shoulders

**H**er legs buckled out from under her and her knees hit blades of grass

**A **Strange on her knees was a rare sight

**A**lmost unheard of

"It couldn't be helped." Haruhi stood behind her and rested a hand on the Strange's shoulder. "I saw this happening. The blanket couldn't protect her. You shouldn't cry."

She closed her eyes, green eyes hiding from the world. "My teacher lost his daughter today." The sun glittered in the early morning dew. "I have every right to cry."

"Jane…was it?" Haruhi kneeled down beside her. A rare friendship had formed between the two angels. One a former demon and another a lowly angel. Both complete opposites, brought together to do a job. "She's with God now."

Sakura opened her eyes, the sun glittering in her eyes. Or maybe it was just tears. "That's true. Yes…she's in another world. A better world."

"Heaven." Haruhi smiled.

"Heaven." Sakura nodded. "I want Sasuke there too. In that better world."

"But not this way." Haruhi motioned to the grave stone. It was marble, pretty and pink.

Engraved were the words : _Jane Hatake ; A loving daughter._

"No." Sakura clenched her fist. "Not this way."

"I think its time Sakura." Haruhi sighed as Sakura glanced over at her in surprise.

"Tonight's a full moon. You could-"

Sakura retreated from the Mishap's hand and her figure began to blur. Hair taking on a dazzling orange, eyes disappearing with the wind. Becoming one with the light. "He's not ready yet."

"You mean _your _not ready yet?" Haruhi stared at the ground beneath her feet, since her Strange companion was literally…blinding. "Look Sakura, I'm just a mishap, so you can choose to listen to me or not…but a weak ago I saw you-"

Sakura began to take on a human form again, but her image was like a misty window. There, but barely, and see through. Like a ghost. "Go on."

Haruhi stood, happy to have a somewhat solid object to talk to. But sill, Sakura was unstable deep down, in any form. "I saw you and the Miracle. You two were…close."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura's tone was deadly. "That Sasuke and I will fall in love?"

"You said it yourself, that I have a special sense of the future. Sakura, I'm a mishap, I see things. Things that will go wrong. I saw Kakashi's daughter fighting death. And now…well look where we are!" She motioned to the marble gravestone. "We're in a cemetery. Jane is dead. So when I saw you with the Miracle, it worried me. I've never been wrong before."

"Your saying that it's inevitable then?" Sakura had a humorous smile on her lips. She wasn't taking the Mishap seriously. "Your saying that I'll fall for a Miracle? You know how ridiculous that sounds, don't you?"

"I'm saying it's already begun!" Haruhi shouted and Sakura's smile faltered. "I see the way you look at him. And I see the way he looks at you. Sakura, in my vision, I saw you trying to send him to heaven where he belongs! But…he…would…not…_go_."

Sakura's expression was slowly slipping into shock with every word that came from the Mishap's lips. Haruhi continued, "He refused to go because he knew if he did then he couldn't be with _you_."

"Your saying you saw him choosing me over…" Sakura was retreating physically, taking steps backward and starring at the ground. "over God?"

"Yes." Haruhi nodded. "That's exactly what I saw. So don't you see? We need to hurry. Tonight, tell him everything, show him everything, then he can go _home_."

Sakura nodded, unable to speak out loud.

Haruhi was right. It's time Sasuke…I mean the Miracle goes home.

*-*-*Abigail15Sage*-*-*

Today was a day for mourning.

The entire classroom was dressed in black. I myself wore nothing else, so I didn't look any different. But Naruto looked older, dressed in black from head to toe. Everyone of the girls in class had tears rimming their eyes.

Kakashi looked…dead. Like it was he who died, instead of his new born baby girl, Jane.

I sat in my usual seat up front and Naruto skipped the routinely-annoy Sasuke talk-he just walked straight to his seat in the back and sighed heavily.

I scanned the room looking for a certain someone. A certain pink haired girl with jade green eyes and a dazzling smile. I wondered if she knew yet. About Jane…

As if on cue, Sakura walked in the class, dressed in a long sleeve black dress. Her hair was pulled tight in a bun except for a few stray strands that just couldn't be tamed. She looked far away, like nothing in this room could catch her attention. But I tried anyway.

"Hey." I caught her wrist as she walked by and she stopped in her tracks without looking back at me. "You okay?"

"I suppose so…" She tugged her wrist our of my grasp and walked to her seat. The seat she was originally assigned the first day. Beside Naruto, closest to the window.

I turned in my seat and watched as she sat down. She nodded to Naruto without actually looking at him and crossed one leg over the other. I finally caught her eyes, and they looked just like Kakashi's. Empty. Alone. Dead.

I acted on impulse. Leaving my backpack on the floor and my pencil at my desk, I strode to the back of the class. I was far beyond asking myself why I did these things. Listened to Sakura without any doubts. Followed her orders. Believed her words. And now I was coming to her rescue.

I couldn't stand that look in her eyes. I wanted her to smile, to laugh.

"Get up." I said to a small and scrawny classman with red hair and pale skin. He sat in the desk right in front of Sakura's and I can say without a doubt that he enjoyed it.

He glanced up at me nervously. Probably imagining the fight that could occur between us if he didn't do as he was told. Then mumbled a few choice words before gathering his stuff, sulking to my abandoned desk. Naruto watched the whole exchange, and frowned at me confusingly. I just ignored him. He wasn't important. _She_ was.

"Sasuke." Sakura frowned. "What are you doing? Your making a scene."

"I don't think anybody cares." I tried to make her smile, but had no luck. "Come on, what's wrong? What's going on in that pretty pink head of yours." I tried to make her smile again, but she was stubborn as usual.

"Isn't it obvious?" She motioned around her. "I'm mourning a death."

I sat down and reached for her hand, when she didn't pull back I brushed her knuckles and took her hand gently. "It's a tragedy, I know. But you never met the girl. I don't want to sound black hearted…but how much can it hurt?"

She sighed, "I'm not hurting Sasuke, I just feel like I've failed. It's a rotten emotion."

"Failed?" I brought my eyebrows in confusingly. "Wait…I don't understand-"

"Sakura." Kakahi's voice appeared behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought I should return this to you."

For the first time, I noticed what he was holding. And in those few seconds my entire world seemed to flip upside-down. Because there, in his hands, was a small green blanket. The same blanket Sakura gave to him last week. The same blanket that she told Kakashi she bought but admitted to me that she actually made. It was folded nicely in a small square and I stared at it with sick realization.

Sakura had told me she made the blanket, buts she wouldn't tell me why. She said the blanket gave some sort of protection. It never occurred to me why Jane would need protection…how dangerous could her crib be? But…but what if Sakura was lying? What if she was keeping more secrets than how she knew Kakahi's math answers on the first day. More than why people seemed to listen to her, and admire her.

She knew when Kakashi's baby had been born…but why? And how? Was she out for Jane from the very beginning? Was she a witch who somehow needed to kill babies? Could she be apart of some sort of cult? Had she set some sort of which craft on the green blanket?

The story was that Jane died in her sleep. Comfortable in her crib. Most likely clutching the blanket….

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Damn you look sick."

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, her tone was more worried. She reached out and touched my cheek, gently guiding my face to look at her. "Why are you starring at me like that? What is it?"

"Nothing." I jerked myself awake and cleared my throat.

"Nothing? Do you take me for a fool Sasuke?" Her tone surprised me, it was low so that even Naruto couldn't hear. "Your staring at me as if I've killed someone."

Wow…dead on.

I've never actually seen a murderer before. I've always imagined one as a tall, husky ax man in overalls. Sakura looked nothing like what I imagined. She looked beautiful. Her hair was completely up, she'd never worn it like that before. And now I could see her full face. I noticed a cute little freckle near her ear that I'd never seen before and another on her collarbone. It was almost to much to bear. Her neck looked fragile and thin...and I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Come with me." I grunted, popping out of my chair like a toaster strudel. I needed to get her alone. Because one, I couldn't help but notice Naruto was happily acting as our audience. Two, because I couldn't just stand still, not after what I just put together. Three because I was getting more and more furious with myself. She was a damn baby murderer and yet all I could think about were her features. And finally four, my collarbone was beginning to burn again. Why now?

"Wait, what?" Sakura looked generally surprised. "Why?"

"Just come on." I took her by her wrist and yanked her up before fast walking to the door. All the students watched as we left. But Kakashi seemed to be in his own deep and dark world. Sakura had caused that. Did she even care?

*-*-*Abigal15Sage*-*-*

**S**he watched as the Miracle starred at the ground in a shocked gaze

**H**er insides were already twisting inside but now her stomach took a heavy flip

**H**er knuckles turned white as she gripped the green blanket in her lap

**S**omething was scaring her Miracle

**W**hatever it was…she'd kill it

**S**he swore she would

What could he be thinking about, she wondered.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Damn you look sick."

Sakura had learned to truly hate the blonde. How someone as annoying as he could be friends with someone like Sasuke had stumped her. But even so…Naruto was right. Sasuke looked as if he'd been smacked in the face, what was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura cupped his cheek and guided his face to look in her eyes. But the look in his eyes….It scared her. He looked far, far away. So deep in his own mind. Was someone controlling him?

She scanned the room. But they were all mortals. Humans. Weak. She was the only Angel here. So what was going on?

Suddenly Sasuke's gaze changed. A look of realization crossed his face. His pupils dilated on her and his mouth was set in a firm frown. "Why are you starring at me like that?" Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable. "What is it?"

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality. "Nothing."

His answer angered her. He was lying. Lying to her. Her of all _damn_ people. As if this day wasn't bad enough. "Nothing? Do you take me for a fool Sasuke?"

He wouldn't look her in the eyes and she spoke, her voice dangerously low, "Your staring at me as if I've killed someone."

Sasuke, with his dark Miracle eyes, seemed to come to life. A flash of red, and then pitch black. Sakura felt a rush of energy. Something strong directed right at _her_. She felt her heart beat. She could hear it. Not fast…just hard.

_Bang…Bang…Bang_

The curse Mark, she thought with alarm. She could feel her blood slow, almost turn sluggish.

Only seconds had passed but Sakura felt as if she had been sitting there for years. She'd given Sasuke the curse mark the first day she met him. It had kept his killing, his urges, at bay. Now, she could feel it weaken. The miracle was becoming stronger than the seal.

But that's impossible, she thought. He's still to young! He couldn't possibly find the strength-

"Come with me." Sasuke's order interrupted her thoughts, and a chill ran down her spin. There was something different with his voice. No. Not his voice. His words. They rang with a sense of authority. With power and magic.

Suddenly Sakura found herself dieing to listen. To follow every command-

**No! **Sakura commanded her body and mind to brake lose. She couldn't believe it! The Miracle was using powers. Powers similar to hers, to Lucifer's. When he ordered she wanted to follow.

Mind control…

But that's unheard of, he's still so young!

Her body still shook, stricken with shock. "Wait, what? Why?"

"**Just come on." **Sakura's mouth fell open. Her mind clouded, her body melted, and she was being pulled up. Sasuke had taken her by her wrist and dragged her to the door. No…not dragged. Lead. Her feet followed his every step, obeying him. Sakura was trapped inside her own body, while it left the room, right on Sasuke's heels.

His last order had hit her like a crashing wave. Pushing her soul deep into her body, and then binding her so that she could never resurface. She had never dreamed of being this strong. To be able to rule over a persons body, leaving the bodies very soul defenseless. She'd been told that Miracles were powerful. The strongest of all the Angels. But Sasuke seemed to be able to do it without even trying.

He controlled her with a flick of his eyes. So much power. It left her feeling drunk.

Did the Miracle know? Had he any idea?

This was what Haruhi had talked about. She said Sakura would fall for the Miracle, and she had tried to deny it. A Strange falling in love with a Miracle? That's absurd! Like saying a butterfly fell in love with a lion!

But now she could no longer look the other way. She starred through eyes that no longer belonged to her. And through those eyes she saw a full fledge warrior. Born to return to heaven and become part of God's fighters. He was born in the human world. All Miracles were, and it was a Stranges destiny to escort them back.

_To the army of God._

These were secrets that could get you killed if you were ever to discover them. To unbury them. And Sakura was finally ready to tell each and every one of them.

She forced herself to regain her body. Which was like a person trying to slip their soul into a car. Just impossible. But she was a Strange, Dammit!

She searched for her voice, searched and searched and searched. Finally she found it, so deeply hidden that she forgot what she sounded like. "Sas-"

She tried but failed. This time her body swelled with pride. Her Miracle was so strong. He could take her own voice. Literally.

But soon she was able to grasp onto it, like a person holding onto a wild horse. She felt her soul thrash around, completely and entirely unattached to her body.

If I took the form of mist, she wondered, could he still control me?

She knew the answer almost immediately. Yes, yes he could.

Sakura had always been attracted to power. Maybe that was what lead her to Hell in the first place. And now she was starring at a creature built for the Apocalypse. A true soldier. God's solider.

And now, without a doubt, she was dangerously and inevitably in love with him.


	9. Im finally back :D

Okay…okay….okay…wow o don't know how to start this (heh..heh)

I realize how horrible I was to just ditch my stories and leave all of you hanging.

I have a very good reason though. If you will listen id be happy to tell

So well….I fell in love.

Desperately in love

My love life was so passionate and strong I didn't feel the need to write out my desires anymore. Because that's what my stories are. A way to vent

But I'm happy to I'm back! I want to continue all of my stories! This one especially! Thank you for the reviews while I was gone. I promise to post new chapters soon!

Gosh…for those who have never felt love….its amazing and beautiful! I think my romances will benefit because of it too!

Expect more soon!

I love you all


End file.
